Courtney's pregnant!
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: Courtney and Duncan take it a little too far one night; what happens when Courtney has to pay the consequences? And how does Duncan react? R&R please!
1. Pregnant!

**Hey guys, as you probably noticed, i'm editing this story! this chapter is finished and gradually all the others will be too. kudos to my beta xxFireWarriorxx i owe it all to her, enjoy!‏ **

The beautiful morning sunlight was bright and warm, pouring into the room through the window beside me. I squinted, my eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the brightness. I enjoyed the feeling and stretched out my body.

Looking down sent memories of last night flooding back into my brain. Sure enough, Duncan was lying beside me as if to prove my point. I laid back down and snuggled deeper into his chest. I didn't know why I did it; how could I have been so irresponsible?! Sure, I had been his girlfriend for two straight years, but I was still a teen! A senior in high school! Maybe it was because he was just so damn sexy… Or maybe I just wanted to do something bad for once.

I heard Duncan shift on the bed and I immediately stopped ranting. Giggling, I kissed him on the cheek as he snuggled me tighter.

"Morning Princess," he smiled, a cocky grin on his face.

He got up out of bed and stretched out as I pulled up the covers around me tighter. I was suddenly self-conscious and felt my face was getting redder by the moment just from thinking of last night. He glanced at me and smirked, a knowing look spreading across his features.

"Princess, are you acting shy?" he grinned devilishly. "If I didn't know any better then I never would have expected the 'CIT' to be shy…"

I scowled at him and pulled the covers even tighter. "Could you please just pass me my robe, Duncan?"

He only smirked harder. "You really need to stop acting so uptight all the time. You need to chill out more... Like last night!"

I rolled my eyes as he threw the bathrobe at me.

"Could you try not to take up all the hot water this time?" I asked, changing the subject. I slid out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I was sick and tired of him using up all the hot water. "And clean up your dirty clothes," I added, staring at the scattered mess inside.

Duncan laughed. "Listen sweetheart, I don't think you have any right to complain. This is my apartment after all, remember?"

I glared at him. "But I still come here every weekend!" Glancing at the clock, I suddenly noticed the time. "By the way, aren't you going to be late for work?"

As much as I hated it, Duncan had dropped out of high school last year to get a job. Not that I expected him to finish high school anyway. He was a delinquent after all.

"Hey do you want to go shower first today babe?" he suddenly asked me.

I frowned at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

He smiled sweetly. "Nothing. Can't a guy simply let his girlfriend shower first? Like I was saying before, you are too uptight and paranoid."

He leaned back on the bed and grinned, giving me that irksome smile I found so irritatingly irresistible. "Maybe you're right," I finally said, pushing my doubts aside. "I _will_ shower first."

I strolled over to the bathroom and stepped inside. It only took five seconds in the icy cold water before I realized that the shower wasn't warming up.

"DUNCAN!!!" I screamed.

"What? Shower's broken," he replied nonchalantly. "Did I forget to mention that?"

I heard him laughing down the hall and fumed to myself. He was going to regret that. Just wait and see…

* * *

_six weeks later_...

I heaved into the toilet again, while Duncan held my hair back for the second time that morning.

"Courtney, you sure you're okay? I don't feel right going to work while you're sick like this."

I glanced up at him and faked a smile.

"I'm fine, go to work. I need to go shopping for groceries anyway," I insisted.

He looked as if he was unsure of what to do. "Well, if you're sure you're okay…"

He kissed my cheek and left the apartment.

I got up and got dressed before heading out to the car. As I was strolling down the aisles at the grocery store something caught my eye. A blue pregnancy box. I took the box and examined it for a minute. Please, pregnant? Like that could ever be possible! But then I thought back. Wasn't I supposed to get my period this week anyway? I threw the box in the cart just to make sure. But the throwing up and everything was probably just something I caught school… right?

When I got home, I was too scared to try the kit out right away. Indecisive of whether or not to take the test, I called Bridget to keep me company. She was a great friend to me after we left the island, and always manages to put a smile on my face. Thinking of her reminded me of Geoff, too. He was also a wonderful friend. In fact, Duncan and I even went on some double dates together with them.

Bridget sensed my urgency and was here right away.

"Thanks Bridget," I told her, grateful that she was here. "I just can't face this alone."

She squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "No biggie at all."

I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I followed the instructions very carefully, waiting the time period exactly. Pacing around nervously, I was anxious for it to be over with, yet at the same time wishing the results to never come. Finally, the waiting ended and I glanced at the test.

The world immediately began to swim before me and I almost fainted at the answer.

There was a little pink positive plus sign.

Tears started flowing out of my eyes but I didn't bother to stop them. I rushed out the door and flung myself onto Bridget, sobbing onto her and clutching at her body. She rubbed my back and seemed to get the answer, which only made me cry harder.

How could I have been so irresponsible? Could it have been that I was so absorbed with having sex with Duncan that I forgot to use protection? I couldn't be pregnant! I just couldn't be! I still wanted to go to college, and I could never get into college if they knew I was pregnant! I shuddered, wondering what Duncan would think. He would probably reject me and leave me altogether. How could I ever tell him?

I sobbed harder into Bridget's chest, the world seeming to cave all around me.

I didn't know how or when but I fell asleep, still wondering how I would ever tell Duncan.


	2. Telling Duncan

**Thanks a lot again to my beta xxFireWarriorxx‏for helping me out with redoing this story!!!**

_Recap of the last chapter..._

There was a little pink positive plus sign….

I shuddered, wondering what Duncan would think. He would probably reject me and leave me altogether. How could I ever tell him?

I didn't know how or when but I fell asleep, still wondering how I would ever tell Duncan…

* * *

I woke up in bed and felt a cool cloth on my forehead. I gingerly lifted it off my face and greedily drank the cup of water that was beside my bed.

"Courtney, you okay?"

I held my breath until I saw that it was Bridget walking through the door. I exhaled, and sat up.

"Is Duncan home yet?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head no. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Bridget, what am I going to do? How am I going to tell Duncan?"

She came and rubbed my shoulders as the waterworks came down.

"Courtney, Duncan's not that heartless. Sure, he might be upset at first, but after he gets over it I'm sure he'll help out…"

I glanced up at her. "But what if he doesn't?"

She smiled at me. "You're always welcome in my apartment."

I hugged her hard. "Thanks Bridget, I'm sure I'll be fine from here on."

She smiled, gave me one more reassuring glance, and left. After sitting alone for a while with only the tick-tock of the clock to give me comfort, I finally decided to make dinner. No use moping around, I figured. But still, I could barely concentrate on what I was cooking; I kept listening for the sound of the key opening the door. As I put the dinner on the table, I felt arms encircling me. I squealed and backed up in surprise, turning around to see a confused Duncan.

"What? A guy can't give a hug to his girlfriend?"

I took a step closer, but still stayed pretty far.

"H-how did y-you get in?" I sputtered out.

He pointed to the door. "It was open. Geez, since when are you so paranoid?"

"I am not paranoid! I just didn't hear you come in… I was surprised, that's all…"

He shrugged and kissed my cheek, brushing the topic off. After seeing the dinner laid out on the table, a smile spread across his face. "Awesome Courtney! I'm totally starved!"

I couldn't help but smile a little at this.

We sat down and Duncan immediately began to eat. But I just picked at my food. His sudden question cut through the air and I lifted my head in shock.

"Courtney, you okay? You've been acting weird for a few days now…"

I couldn't tell him. How could I when I refused to believe it myself? But I heard Bridget's voice in my head and I decided to just get it out with. Biting my lower lip, I took a deep breath.

"Duncan…whatever I tell you now, will you promise you won't be mad at me?"

He came up to me and lifted my head up to meet his. "Courtney, what in this world could make me so mad, you'd have to ask me not to be mad?"

"D-Duncan, I-I'm…I-I'm…"

"Courtney, spit it out already."

I softly whispered, "I'm pregnant…"

Duncan froze in his spot and took his hand off my face.

"W-what?"

That's when he ran into our room and slammed the door with a bang.

The tears started all over again, coursing down face as I sat in utter despair. I was indecisive for only a moment. In the next second I'd taken my coat and my bag and left for Bridget's apartment.

It only took a moment after I left the elevator for a wave of exhaustion to come over me.

I decided to take a break and maybe lie down on one of those couches in the lobby. One minute wouldn't hurt, right? Besides it wasn't like I was in a rush or anything.

I lied down and closed my eyes. In seconds I was unconsious.


	3. Duncan's memories

Pregnant?! She's _pregnant_! How could that have happened?!

Duncan paced back and forth in his room, his face a mask of shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe it was true. He could not and he would not. And yet, deep inside, he felt he'd known all along.

I can't be a father! He willed. I don't want my kid to have a crappy life like I did…

_Flashback_

"Duncan, this is the fifth time I have gotten a phone call from your teacher this week," Duncan's mom sighed.

Six-year-old Duncan pouted.

"So?"

"You're in the first grade Duncan! I can't keep putting up with you like this…"

Duncan tried to hold back his tears from falling. "What does that mean? You're going to give me away? Let some other family adopt me?!"

Duncan was used to this; his mom and dad were never home, always working, and his brothers that were supposed to watch him always left him home alone. Then he would cause trouble at school – at least he got attention from his parents that way – then his mom would say she couldn't deal with it…

Duncan's mom crouched down and stroked his shoulder length black hair and hugged him.

"No, of course not sweetie. I'd never do that. I love you baby." Duncan had heard it so many times that he found it hard to believe.

"Yeah, then how come you always leave me home alone all the time?"

His mother looked stern now. "Duncan, don't you want food, toys, and a house to live in?"

Duncan thought for a moment.

Yes. But I'd give it all up just to spend some time with you.

Only he didn't say it out loud.

_End Flashback_

Duncan couldn't stop the emotions tumbling through his head.

Ugh, a child… he can't be neglected… what if my kid hates me? What if I'm too busy to spend time with my own kid… what if he becomes like me?

_Flashback_

"Cameron! Watch'ya doing?" an eight-year-old Duncan asked as he watched his fifteen-year-old brother try to cut his own hair.

"Nothing kid, now leave!" Cameron snapped back.

"And what're those shiny stuffs in your nose?" Duncan persisted.

Cameron turned to his little brother in anger.

"I said beat it kid!"

Duncan looked upset; he never got to spend any time with his older brothers. As he turned to leave with tears in his eyes, he heard his name being called.

He turned back around and ran over before climbing onto his brother's lap.

"Hey kid, you like it?" Cameron asked, pointing to his hair.

Duncan giggled "You're half bald, and the rest is blue…"

"Haha, it's for rebellion. I hate this place… and all that stupid garbage mom and dad keep pulling on us."

"Oh…"

"Kid, one day when you're sick of all it too, do something rebellious… 'Kay?"

Duncan nodded.

_Two Years Later_

Duncan's parents had grounded him for the tenth time this month. Now he couldn't go to this party some of his friends were having.

Duncan was sick of this. His parents were never home, and if they were, they were always lecturing or punishing him. Cameron had moved out about a year ago, and had left all his stuff behind. Duncan missed him terribly for now Duncan was the only kid left in the house.

Duncan sat there on his bed fuming when he remembered what Cameron told him. Duncan snuck into Cameron's room and quickly found all the things he needed. After spending an hour on his computer researching, he went into the bathroom. Duncan plugged in the electric shaver and tied his long hair into a low ponytail. Duncan quickly swiped the shaver across his neck without thinking much. And without looking in the mirror except when he needed to, completed the haircut. Then he applied the green hair dye. He looked into the mirror and barely saw himself anymore, but he didn't let himself wallow in sadness until the job was done. He completed all his piercing with pain and misery. He cleaned up his bathroom, and went back to his room not feeling much like himself anymore.

One glance in his bedroom mirror was all it took to throw him over the edge. He sobbed on his bed for what seemed like hours after that.

_End Flashback_

Duncan shuddered as his memories slowly faded away. He had promised himself that it would be the last time he would ever cry. When his mom had come home, she'd almost fainted when she saw him, and didn't pause to ground him for two whole months. The look on Cameron's face when he saw him was priceless. He'd given him a big high five… but all he really needed at that time was a hug. Yet not his mom, nor his dad, nor his siblings ever bothered to give him one.

Duncan shifted over to his side, the thoughts flooding into his head. Like that time he'd told his parents that he hated them, and that time he moved out to live with Cameron. Or even that time he'd first gotten arrested, by his dad nonetheless.

God, he felt so bad; how could he become a father? If he felt terrible, then Courtney must feel awful. After all, she has to carry the baby and take care of him; she trusted him and he let her down. He had to make up to her, he knew he did.

Maybe this won't be so bad. He'll have Courtney by his side at all times, right? Knowing that the kid is half Courtney's made him feel so much better.

You know what? Screw this stupid thing, he thought. I can, and _will_ be a dad and I have to get Courtney back here before she leaves for good.

He went outside the room and down the stairs. No sooner than he had left the building Duncan saw Courtney sleeping on the lobby's couch.

He smiled and picked her up and carried her to their apartment.

Hell, this was going to be a rough nine months.


	4. How are we going to get through this?

**Kudos to my Beta Reader** **xxFireWarriorxx**** for getting this to me!!**

After I dropped Courtney off in our bed I got in too, but I was thinking. How are we ever going to afford to have a baby, and what if there are twins, or triplets?! I'd have to support Courtney through thick and thin, I'm not saying that I would leave her or something, but a kid…this just sums our lives right up.

Oh freaking god I forgot! What about her parents?! They wanted a restraining order put on me, let alone have grandkids from me! God, I don't even want to think about what they'll do to Courtney.

I turned over while Courtney was shivering in her sleep. I pulled the blanket tighter on her and held her close while stroking her long mocha colored hair. I almost laughed when I remembered why she grew her hair out, but it seems that I would have to reminiscence on that story another day, because Courtney was just about waking up. I held her tight and whispered "Good morning Princess."

She blinked her eyes open and sat up. "D-Duncan… what…how…"

She collapsed on me crying. "Shh…Princess…it's okay…I'm not going to leave you…"

"B-but… you w-were so m-mad…"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "yeah, well…Courtney stop crying and just listen to me for a sec Kay?"

She sniffled and nodded.

"Courtney, I don't know if I can be a father, what if I'm going to suck as a dad and our kid becomes like me? My own father sucked at raising me so how can I trust my self to take care of a kid. What if my own kid hates me? What is he going to tell all his friends at school when they ask what's his father like? He'll say something like 'oh my father is a delinquent, he even went to jail' and he expects me to be proud? And now what? Is our life is going to be over Courtney?"

I took a deep breath and I realized for the first time in eight years, I was crying. I tried to wipe away the tears but they kept coming, I also realized that Courtney was the one comforting me instead of me comforting her. I lay down on her lap and let her stroke my hair.

"Courtney, y-you just can't understand how much I don't want our child to be like me, and what about your parents, aww shit…your parents…"

She kissed me on the cheek. "don't worry about me, I'll take care of that."

DUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEY

It was the first time I ever saw Duncan cry, I knew he was shocked too. I pulled him against me and hugged him hard.

It didn't matter that I was eighteen, it didn't matter that I would also probably not finish high school, or get into college, or that my parents would murder me. All that mattered right now was Duncan's baby. Now I wanted it like I wanted air to breathe, it mattered a lot to me. Wanted to have it badly, knowing that Duncan would be a father.

I saw visions of him giving our children hugs, cooking dinner, driving them to school, and Duncan being right alongside me the whole way. I was snapped out of my visions when Duncan lay on my lap, I stroked his hair out of habit.

"Courtney, y-you just can't understand how much I don't want our child to be like me, and what about your parents, aww shit…your parents… "

I kissed his cheek and thought about what I was going to do about that, in the end I just sighed and said, "don't worry about me, I'll take care of that."

"But Courtney-" I cut him off

"Duncan you listen, now it's my turn. I love you so much, if I didn't I wouldn't have ever gotten pregnant. You can and will be a great father, sure sometimes you'll mess up but hey I'll be right alongside you the whole time. Our kid will be proud of you no matter if you're a delinquent or a goody two shoes, and besides if one parent has a crappy reputation, the other one has a splendid one to back it up. Besides that's why fell for you, you're my bad boy, and you chose this on yourself not me. Our life is going to be far from over Duncan, sure we'll be busy for awhile but we'll have a child and it'll make you happy. And over my dead body will our child ever be like you. And also you should not be the one complaining, last time I checked I was the one who has to carry it and give birth."

Duncan sat up and hugged me hard and I let a few tears escape.

"Somehow I know this will all work out right"_Recap on the last chapter…_

_Ugh, a child…it can't be neglected…what if my kid hates me? What if I was too busy to spend time with my own kid,… what if it became like me?_

_She trusted me and I let her down, I have to make up to her, I know I do._

_Hell, this was going to be a rough nine months…_

After I dropped Courtney off in our bed I got in too, but I was thinking. How are we ever going to afford to have a baby, and what if there are twins, or triplets?! I'd have to support Courtney through thick and thin, I'm not saying that I would leave her or something, but a kid…this just sums our lives right up.

Oh freaking god I forgot! What about her parents?! They wanted a restraining order put on me, let alone have grandkids from me! God, I don't even want to think about what they'll do to Courtney.

I turned over while Courtney was shivering in her sleep. I pulled the blanket tighter on her and held her close while stroking her long mocha colored hair. I almost laughed when I remembered why she grew her hair out, but it seems that I would have to reminiscence on that story another day, because Courtney was just about waking up. I held her tight and whispered "Good morning Princess."

She blinked her eyes open and sat up. "D-Duncan… what…how…"

She collapsed on me crying. "Shh…Princess…it's okay…I'm not going to leave you…"

"B-but… you w-were so m-mad…"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "yeah, well…Courtney stop crying and just listen to me for a sec Kay?"

She sniffled and nodded.

"Courtney, I don't know if I can be a father, what if I'm going to suck as a dad and our kid becomes like me? My own father sucked at raising me so how can I trust my self to take care of a kid. What if my own kid hates me? What is he going to tell all his friends at school when they ask what's his father like? He'll say something like 'oh my father is a delinquent, he even went to jail' and he expects me to be proud? And now what? Is our life is going to be over Courtney?"

I took a deep breath and I realized for the first time in eight years, I was crying. I tried to wipe away the tears but they kept coming, I also realized that Courtney was the one comforting me instead of me comforting her. I lay down on her lap and let her stroke my hair.

"Courtney, y-you just can't understand how much I don't want our child to be like me, and what about your parents, aww shit…your parents…"

She kissed me on the cheek. "don't worry about me, I'll take care of that."

DUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEY

It was the first time I ever saw Duncan cry, I knew he was shocked too. I pulled him against me and hugged him hard.

It didn't matter that I was eighteen, it didn't matter that I would also probably not finish high school, or get into college, or that my parents would murder me. All that mattered right now was Duncan's baby. Now I wanted it like I wanted air to breathe, it mattered a lot to me. Wanted to have it badly, knowing that Duncan would be a father.

I saw visions of him giving our children hugs, cooking dinner, driving them to school, and Duncan being right alongside me the whole way. I was snapped out of my visions when Duncan lay on my lap, I stroked his hair out of habit.

"Courtney, y-you just can't understand how much I don't want our child to be like me, and what about your parents, aww shit…your parents… "

I kissed his cheek and thought about what I was going to do about that, in the end I just sighed and said, "don't worry about me, I'll take care of that."

"But Courtney-" I cut him off

"Duncan you listen, now it's my turn. I love you so much, if I didn't I wouldn't have ever gotten pregnant. You can and will be a great father, sure sometimes you'll mess up but hey I'll be right alongside you the whole time. Our kid will be proud of you no matter if you're a delinquent or a goody two shoes, and besides if one parent has a crappy reputation, the other one has a splendid one to back it up. Besides that's why fell for you, you're my bad boy, and you chose this on yourself not me. Our life is going to be far from over Duncan, sure we'll be busy for awhile but we'll have a child and it'll make you happy. And over my dead body will our child ever be like you. And also you should not be the one complaining, last time I checked I was the one who has to carry it and give birth."

Duncan sat up and hugged me hard and I let a few tears escape.

"Somehow I know this will all work out right"


	5. No help at all

_Previously…_

"_Shh…Princess…it's okay…I'm not going to leave you…"_

"_Courtney, y-you just can't understand how much I don't want our child to be like me…"_

"_Somehow I know this will all work out right"_

"Duncan could you please cook tonight, I'm exhausted…"

Duncan looked up from the TV. "umm, no"

I sighed, frustrated. "Duncan… I'm so tired, please do it for me, I'm pregnant here…"

"not heavily pregnant, now go cook _woman_."

I threw a book at his head and went to bed.

I sighed, he was no help at all these days. Support my butt, no help at all…I ask him to clean, he trashes the place even more, I ask him to cook, I'm the one who does all the work in the end. I'm one month pregnant and this sucks… I'm always tired, throwing up and having headaches and stomach pains.

I was interrupted by my stomach growling. I got up, ignored the dizzy feeling and marched over to Duncan. I turned the TV off and stood in front of him.

"I thought you said you were tired…"

I huffed and started yelling at him. "I also asked you to clean the house, make dinner, and let me rest in peace! Did you do any of that? I don't think so, I thought you said you would support me!"

I was on the verge of tears.

He shifted his eyes down and replied softly, "Well you don't look like you need any help, you're not _that_ pregnant…"

"I'm still pregnant! I have headaches and dizziness and nausea, and I constantly ask you to help around, but you don't!"

Duncan tried to wrap his arms around me but I pushed him off. "I'm sorry, Princess, but if you needed help you could have just asked…"

That was it…"UGH!"

I stormed off into the room and closed my eyes, and tried to sleep.

**DUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEY**

Okay so maybe I was slacking and letting her do all the work, but I had things on my mind too.

I went into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat, something caught my eye and I knew just what to make.

Man Courtney was getting really mad, and this was just acting like herself, oh and then there are mood swings…ooh lucky me…

I sat at the computer and tried to research what to expect for this pregnancy…oh okay so now I get where she's coming from, I've been a terrible boyfriend.

I popped a piece of gum in my mouth -my latest stress reliever- and headed towards the room.

I knocked on the door, the tray of food in my hands.

**DUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEY**

"Courtney, can I come in please?" I didn't lift up my face from the covers.

"I'm not cooking you dinner Duncan!"

He barged in, must have picked the lock…"ah, no need for that Princess, your feast has arrived."

I looked up at the mention of food. "Duncan!"

I pounced on him. It was peanut butter and jelly, the first thing I stole from chef with him, right after was the first time I kissed him too.

"I knew you'd like it, listen I'm sorry, but now I know what to expect, I did a little research, I'm sorry I was such a terrible boyfriend."

I smirked "It's okay…wanna make out?"

He grinned. "Hell yeah! Wait, let me just spit my gum out, wanna see if it can make it across the room to the trash?"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea…"

"aw come on what's it going to hurt?"

It all happened too fast, he spit his gum, it flew but barely above my head, I felt something fall on my head.

**DUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEY**

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is…"

I am so so so screwed…

Courtney rushed to the bathroom with a second to spare. I counted the seconds until she screamed.

I was answered with a blood curdling scream, and the call of my name.

"**DUNCAN YOU ARE DEAD!!"**

Yes I was so very freaking screwed


	6. RESULTS!

Okay...and the results are as of now...

IT'S A TIE!!

so this means i get to decide...i choose...

HOME!

but i think i'll do something like on the day she gives birth, they will be at the camp with the cast...

thx for voting and stay tuned!!


	7. Telling the parents

_**I decided to kinda skip the chapter I was planning cause the chapter was kinda a "filler" and I wanted to get straight to the point. Thx again 2 my beta**_

_Previously…_

"_I thought you said you would support me!" _

"_DUNCAN YOU ARE DEAD!!!"_

_Three Months Later..._

I sighed as I tried to pull my already short, chestnut hair into a tight ponytail. It held… but just barely.

Frustrated, I left my hair in the lousy ponytail and went over to the kitchen. I stumbled and pushed around for something to eat when it suddenly hit me. When was I going to tell my parents about the baby?! Wait, that doesn't exactly matter… The question was _how_ the hell I'm going to tell them.

I nervously walked over to the couch and sat down next to Duncan. He put an arm around my shoulder and wrapped his other arm around my stomach. It already supported a small bump.

"Hey Princess, what's up?"

I laid my head down on his chest. "Duncan, we need to tell my parents…"

He quickly sat up and looked in my eyes. "Why the hell would you want to do that? Do you know what they'd do to you?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "But we have to tell them sometime, and the sooner the better… Right?"

He sighed and laid back down again.

"Fine, whatever you say," he grumbled. "We can drive up tomorrow morning, alright?"

I nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest.

I planned on sleeping here just like this. In fact, I wished I could stay here forever.

I woke up and found that Duncan was no longer holding me as he had all night. Instead, I smelled bacon and eggs. For a while, it smelled good, but the next minute it smelled revolting. I dashed over to the toilet while I spilled the remnants of last night's midnight snack out.

I got up and felt Duncan rubbing my back.

"I thought this morning sickness thing was supposed to end," he said jokingly.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about seeing my parents," I replied as I lifted my head.

He gently lifted me up and handed me my bathrobe. "Go shower and be dressed in an hour if you really want to go."

He walked out as I smiled. Duncan really was changing from the inside out.

I quickly showered and changed into something respectable that hid the "bump" from my parents. I definitely didn't want them finding out immediately.

I chewed down a few saltines before blow-drying my hair. I stepped into the car and had to use all my will power just to keep from jumping on the seat.

"Will you calm down already? I'm nervous enough as it is," Duncan snapped.

I ignored him and settled for holding his free hand and the tracing strange patterns. It seemed to annoy him a little but he smiled and kissed my hand.

We arrived in about an hour. I slipped out of the car, pushed back my hair, and closed my jacket further. I grabbed onto Duncan's hand and shifted closer to him as he knocked on the door.

My mother came and the door flew open. Judging from her expression, she looked shocked to see me.

"Courtney! And… err… Duncan. What a… err… pleasure to see you!"

She came forward and gave me a hug. She basically ignored Duncan and he rolled his eyes. My parents pretty much hated him and all his tactics, although he has been good lately.

"Dear, sit down on the couch and I'll make some tea… Is there a reason you came here with…err, him?"

"Yes, actually. We just wanted to talk and tell you some news."

My mother frowned at the word "news," but called my father down, who glared at Duncan and proceeded to hug me. After the tea was ready my mother stared at me and began to talk.

"Courtney, dear, what happened to your hair? Did he have something to do with it?"

I ignored the way she stressed "he," but Duncan spoke up adamantly.

"I have a name, you know, and yes, I did it myself. Don't you like it?"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled on the inside.

"I think it looks simply preposterous," she answered back, folding her arms. Then she turned to me. "You should have never trusted this hooligan with your personal image," she said.

Duncan scoffed. "Hooligan? Is that the best you've got? Princess came up with better names at camp!"

I pulled his arm. "Duncan! Sit down!"

When he complied, I straightened myself up. "Mother, father, Duncan and I have some news to tell you."

My father looked appalled. "What could _news_ possibly mean?"

I shifted around and glanced down.

"Mom, dad… well… I'm pregnant."

I swear I heard my mother scream.

"You can't be pregnant! You're barely nineteen! You're not even in college yet!"

She turned to Duncan with fury in her eyes.

"And you! You caused all this! I knew you were trouble for Courtney when you first talked to her on that preposterous television show!

"I was close to tears and had to try hard to keep them from falling. My father looked as if he was about to kill Duncan and me at the same time.

"Courtney, I thought we raised you better. How could you be so irresponsible!"

My mother was red in the face and looked as if she was about to explode.

"You irresponsible, imperfect child! You were gong to be big! Do something great in the world! Run for office! And you spoiled it by being with this animal!"

Duncan looked just as furious as he wrapped his arms around my sobbing body.

"Listen lady," he yelled. "This girl is the best thing that even happened in my life, and soon I hope to marry this "imperfect" girl. Why? 'Cause I love her, and I plan to be responsible for the child inside of her." He glared at my parents angrily. "You're just gonna have to deal with it."

I glanced up at Duncan and almost kissed him until my father cut in.

"Courtney, if you aren't planning to abort the child then there will be major consequences."

I nodded and said quietly with the tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry dad, but I don't plan to abort the child," I told him.

My mother spoke up.

"Then we disown you. You can go move in with that monster who caused you this mess, and we can also cancel your application to Harvard. Good luck raising that monster child. The doors of opportunity and family have now all closed for you."

Duncan tried to whisper comforting words in my ear but I could barely hear them because all I heard was "We disown you…"

Duncan must have steered me outside because I found myself there sobbing, clutching to his neck.

"Our c-child is n-not a m-monster…"

He rubbed my back as he led me to the car. "I know."

"D-Duncan, I l-love you…"

He kissed me tenderly on the cheek and said, "I know, I do too Princess."

That was all I needed to hear before I fell asleep against the window.


	8. Cravings and Mood Swings

_Previously…_

"_Duncan, we need to tell my parents…"_

"_Then we disown you, you can go move in with that monster who caused you this mess, we also cancel your application to Harvard, good luck raising that monster child, the doors of opportunity and family have now all closed for you."_

Five months down four to go…

I swear Courtney's mood swings are driving me up the wall.

Like just yesterday I told her I would have to stay a couple more hours at work…

_Flash back_

"_Courtney I have to stay a couple more hours at work today okay?"_

_ I glanced at her while she was eating her cookie, her and her addiction to cookies ugh…_

_ "Why Duncan? Why do you always have to do what is best for you? What about me and the baby!?" _

_I sighed and rubbed my temple. She's always like this nowadays, happy one minute then sad or angry the other._

_ "I am thinking about you, we need the extra money for the baby don't we, since your parents aren't going to be supporting u-" _

_She starts sobbing then. "w-why did you have to bring up my p-parents? don't you k-know how m-much grief they caused us? D-don't you love me at all?"_

_ I sighed, this was seriously getting out of hand._

_ "Courtney this is seriously getting ridiculous! You know I cant just skip work if you want to raise our child right!"_

_ She looked aghast and shocked. The tears in her eyes glistened brightly threatening to fall any second. She sniffled and said, "c-cant you just take a break?" _

_I don't know what came over me then._

_ I yelled, " Courtney, try getting a job and beg your boss to give you a break!" _

_I stormed out the door feeling irritated, wow, that hasn't happened since I left the island._

_ How could I have yelled at her like that? She looked like a lost puppy… _

_After work I came home seeing Courtney waddle around with that big stomach of hers-seriously is that really one baby?- and smile when she saw me. She ran toward me and gave me a huge hug._

_ See I told you that she would be happy one minute then some other crazy mood another minute, but it always resorted to happiness._

Ugh and lets not forget the maniac food cravings…

"_Duncan I want chocolate covered tomatoes" _

_"Duncan I want some chocolate chip cookies…NOW!"_

_ "Duncan today I've really been craving some of chef hatchets paste"_

_ I had to put my foot down there._

_ "Are you serious? That stuff tastes like crap! And where the heck could I get that from?" _

_Courtney shrugged while giving me this look that said 'well duh!'. "Why don't you go ask him?" _

_" Courtney, I am not going to go around trying to find some psycho chefs house just so you can eat some garbage." _

_She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "oh really?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "yes really, case closed."_

_ Then what the hell was I doing here knocking at chefs door at four in the morning? I heard someone's feet scuffle and open the door._

_ "You?! What the heck do you want boy! Can't you tell time?" _

_I glared at him while giving him a death glare. "Listen, I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, alright? But Courtney wants some of your disgusting paste-like food."_

_ His eyes lit up. "Why didn't you just say so boy!?" _

_He led me inside while stirring up a batch of that…stuff. After about an hour while I was falling asleep he gave me the recipe along with the paste. _

_"Good luck with your…kid." _

_Yeah I told him, but surprisingly he took kindly to it. _

_When I got home around 10 in the morning I thanked god I didn't have work today._

_ I shoved the stuff at Courtney when I got in the door. She looked at me and made a disgusted face at it._

_ "Eww, Duncan why the heck would I want to eat that crap?"_

_ I almost threw it at her face then._

Well I never said it would be easy to have Courtney pregnant…

I walked around and decided to settle for the couch where Courtney was eating her chocolate chip cookies. I swear after this whole mess is over, if I ever see another cookie again then I swear I will puke.

"Duncan do you think I'm fat?"

I glanced at her and considered saying 'are you kidding me?'

"Courtney you're pregnant…"

She threw her cookies on the ground and stood up. "What kind of an excuse is that?"

"Courtney don't get mad, its not your fault the baby's growing-well maybe it is…- besides are you sure its not two babies? Have you gone to do a ultra sound yet?"

"Duncan! Stop changing the subject! Wait! Do… you think my… baby is… _big_?"

Oh god…

"Duncan that is single handedly meanest thing you've ever said about my baby!"

"Babe its our baby…"

"UGH!"

**Thx to everyone for their support for this story!! And to answer to Julie yes I will write ur story!!! But it may take awhile!! And plz make an account so I can keep in touch with progress!!**


	9. Twins and Jail

_Previously…._

_I swear Courtney's mood swings are driving me up the wall._

_Ugh and lets not forget the maniac food cravings…_

I gazed absentmindedly at the television before me. I was currently on the couch, laying on Duncan's lap while he was stroking my big bulge of a stomach. Normally I would have treasured this kind of moment but I was too distracted with a piece of information I had recently acquired.

Today I went in for an ultrasound, Duncan would have come, but he had to work. I found out with much shock that I would be having twins instead of one child. How were we going to handle two babies around the apartment? We cant raise _two_ kids in an _apartment_. And how was I going to break it to Duncan?

I guess the best way would be to come out straight with it.

I took a deep breath and said, "Duncan I have some news I want to tell you."

He looked curiously at me and said, "really? Because I have something to say to you too."

"Okay, you first."

He smiled at me and said, " Well today I got in touch with my parents…and I told them you were having a baby."

This must be big, because Duncan doesn't like mentioning his parents if he has to, though I wonder why?

He continued, "so my mother gave me some lecture and……moneyforahouse" He mumbled the last part incoherently so I could barely hear it, but I did.

"You got us a house!"

He just scratched the back of his head like it was no big deal, "Yeah I kinda did…"

I tried to hug him what with my huge stomach and all. Finally! A house!

"So what were you going to tell me babe?"

I couldn't hold back my smile. "We're having twins!"

Duncan looked appalled. "T-twins?"

"Yeah! Now we have a house so I figured we could actually pull this off."

"Wow, Courtney, are you sure we can pull this off? I mean we're just getting started and all, one baby is hard enough, but two?"

I gently kissed his cheek and ran my hand through his Mohawk.

"Hey, I believe in us, we can pull this off…do you want to know what they are?"

He nodded and smiled. "It's a boy and a girl!"

"Huh, I guess that's good…what are we going to name them?"

"Hmm… ooh how about Clarence for the boy and Alicia for the girl?"

He snorted, "No way I'm naming my kids those sissy uptight names."

"Oh really? And what would you name them smarty pants?"

"Hmm…how about punk for the boy, and Alex for the girl?"

I shook my head and said sarcastically, "oh yeah, we might as well name both of them Duncan jr."

He smiled and said, "hey, that's not a bad idea…"

"Duncan!"

"What? Just having some fun here."

I rolled my eyes, same old Duncan.

I snuggled deeper into his chest and decided now was a good time to go to sleep. He cuddled me closer and I fell asleep in an instant.

**COURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCAN**

I woke up to someone poking my side.

"Duncan…..Duncan…..DUNCAN!"

I shifted but refused to open my eyes. "Hmm….?"

"I'm hungry and we're out of cookies!"

I snuggled deeper into the sofa, not again…

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go to the store and get some more!"

I tried to ignore her and go back to sleep. "In the morning…"

"no…NOW!"

I grumbled a 'fine' and went to go get dressed.

After I paid for Courtney's triple chocolate chunk cookies, I really began to wonder what we were going to do with twins. I was so out of it I didn't notice when I bumped into someone.

"oops, my mistake dude…"

He slipped something into my hand and I looked down and saw something that looked like powdered sugar in my hand. I realized it was drugs, and I shook it out of my hand.

"I'm not a druggy!" I screamed at the guy.

I punched the guy in the face and before I knew it, a siren was blaring in my ear and some guy came up to me and shoved me into a police car and was placing cuffs around my wrists.

"He was trying to give me drugs! I didn't do nothing!"

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "sure, that' what they all say"

What happened next is that they took me to jail and I told them to call Courtney for me, I couldn't face it myself. She came in about looking really pissed off. Although, I had to keep from laughing because the idea of a pregnant Courtney even near prison made me want to crack up. I almost did until I caught the look on her face, disappointed, ashamed, and a hint of fear. Oh yeah, I was setting a great example. Not only was she pregnant with twins, but her so called 'boyfriend' got caught in jail. Wasn't even my fault.

Anyways she bailed me out in no time, with her being Courtney and all, and we got into the car. She hasn't said one word to me all this time. I'm surprised she even let me drive. All she did was slide down in her seat and let her hair cover her eyes. Two minutes later I heard squeaking noises, I guess she was crying. At the first red light I tried to talk to her.

"Courtney…"

"S-save it D-Duncan."

"Look you have to listen to me, do you honestly think I would sink as low as to taking drugs?"

She still didn't look up. "n-no but-"

"Courtney people take drugs because they are either depressed, stupid or for some other lame reason. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"no but-"

"And why in the world would I be depressed? I have the most awesome girl in the world, and I'm about to become a dad to two of lovely children, Courtney I love you."

She raised her head ad we kissed so passionately all I have to say is, thank god we were at another red light.

"Courtney?"

She looked up at me and said, "yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her tears came down harder as she answered in the tiniest voice possible, "yeah."

I kept my arm around her as we kissed again. If she wasn't pregnant now then after what we did tonight, she would have been.

**Okay!! Another chapter woohoo!!!! I would like to thank all of you who read my stories and putting up with my writers block…..sorry bout that. But now I would like to congratulate Rae because she guessed that Courtney would be having twins b4 I even published this chappie, so she gets to choose the top 4 names for the boy and girl. As for PIPI and leonalewis since you guys have been begging me persistently you both can choose the top three names for the boy and girl from Rae's decision. Later I will let everyone vote on the top three names. So you three submit in your next review the names you want from this list. Girl- Amy, Alex, Cassie, Marie, Nessie, Jessy, Caiden, Maddie or Jade. Boy- Devon, James, Mike, Sam, Johnny, Brian, Keith, or Marc. Have fun choosing!! **


	10. Baby Shower

**HI! Okay sorry I haven't updated but I was busy with my other mini fic. You guys have to read it! It's about Courtney and Duncan when they were little. If you guys want to know more about how I characterize them, you should read it. P.S. I need everyone voting for the names now!!!! Luvs u all!! **

Duncan was being driven insane.

By who? Me.

I was ranting on and on about wedding details, and baby details. " So I defiantly think we should have the wedding after the twins are born, I don't want to look huge on my wedding day…and then there is the-"

"Yo! Courtney, chill! Why don't you just relax and watch some TV with me, okay?"

I sighed and nodded, then slid down so my head was resting on his shoulder. He put his arm around me in response. Surprisingly the first thing that was on, was a marathon, of _Total Drama Island_.

"Oh no, turn it off. I really don't want to see this."

He shrugged and replied, "Don't you want to see our first kiss?"

"Fine…but I looked like an idiot, thanks to my stupid lawyer, who lost the stupid lawsuit!"

"Chill Princess." I sank back down, and started to watch.

We made it through two episodes, before we got to the part where I was kicked off. As I saw myself miserably dragged down the dock of shame I couldn't help but remember what I had been thinking at that time. The only reason I was putting up a fight to stay, was because of Duncan. He really made an influence on me.

I didn't notice Duncan snuggling me closer until he spoke. "Aww, Courtney don't cry.. I can turn it off if you want."

I raised my hand to my face, and there I felt the traitor tears falling down. I buried my face in his chest, and he put his arms around me tightly.

"No, its okay, just a flashback."

"You mean your childhood…?"

Courtney snorted and said, "please, my childhood, sucked…at least until first grade…"

Duncan smiled. "yeah, first grade was okay, I made my first friend. She was really…special."

In my first grade years, I met a boy…if only I could remember his name! but then he went bad…and switched schools…

"I did…too…what was her name Duncan?"

"Her name was…Courtney?!"

"Duncan?!"

"Whoa, no way!"

"I cant believe it, but it does explain so much."

Duncan leaned over and kissed me really passionately.(**A/N: **you have to read the story to get it!) By the time we settled down, about two episodes passed.

We kept discussing the episodes until they got to a certain one. Duncan interrupted it by turning off the TV.

"Hey, why'd you do that for?"

Duncan tried to get up and play it innocent, but I saw through it. "What? It's the episode I got kicked off, I don't want to see it…"

"But I do! C'mon!"

I turned the TV back on, and saw the part that he probably wanted to hide from me.

"Courtney, It's not what it seems, she was really sneaky!"

"You…let…Heather…snuggle…you? I thought we were together! You are such a jerk!"

I stormed into the room and locked the door. And to think I even considered inviting Heather to my wedding! And Duncan? I thought he had more dignity to that.

"Courtney! Let me in!"

"Sleep on the couch for all I care! Jerk!"

I tried to go to sleep except I was furious at Duncan; the mood swings didn't help either. One thing brought me out of my rage. A small kick from the center of my stomach, it was so soft, but sweet. And…if Duncan hadn't loved me he wouldn't have made these twins with me…I'll consider forgiving him in the morning.

A call from Bridgett woke me out of my recent doze. Apparently we were going out to a fancy brunch tomorrow.

I went to sleep dreaming about twins, brunch's and kicking Heather.

**COURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCAN**

A night on the lumpy couch made me realize, I had to make it up to Courtney.

But how?

Suddenly an idea struck me, Courtney wasn't expecting a baby shower, so I could throw her one, with all our fellow contestants from TDI, except for Heather…

I knew she wasn't going to come out of our room anytime soon, so a quick call to Bridgett to let her in on the surprise would fix that.

She was so going to forgive me.

I stayed up all night, decorating the house, calling everyone, and making sure (or forcing) everyone showed up, buying a cake, and all the other junk.

Everyone showed up exactly on time, some glaring, most congratulating.

I made everyone shut up though, when it was time for Courtney to be surprised. This was going to be fun.

**COURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCAN**

After I got dressed I began to hear some noise outside the door, probably just Duncan and the TV.

I put my makeup on and left the room. It was totally dark, no sign of Duncan anywhere.

The lights turned on and I heard, "SURPRISE!!"

Everyone (except for heather) from TDI, even Chris and Chef, were to celebrate my baby shower.

I was interrupted from my shock when Duncan put his arm around me, and casually said, "so, am I off the hook?"

I pecked him on the lips and replied, "you are most defiantly of the hook."

The party was a blast. Mostly everyone congratulated me, and all of the couples were still together.

Gwen and Trent were really happy for us, they were planning on having kids in a few years.

I said I'd give Gwen some tips.

It was amazing, and I had Duncan to thank.


	11. Babies and Home

_**Hi there! Okay, lets talk baby names for a little. The final four names for the girl are: Amy, Alex, Cassie, and Jade. The final two names for the boy are: Devon and James. I need your votes ASAP!!!! The sooner you guys vote, the sooner the next chapter is posted up, cause it's already finished, I just need the names!!! And trust me, you're going to want the next chapter, so vote fast!!**_

It's the last month and it's been about two weeks already. I went to the Doctor, and he said that the babies could come any day now.

I feel as if I'm going crazy, just yesterday I felt like I was full of energy, but now I feel totally drained and my back is killing me.

Truthfully, I don't know if I'm ready to handle this. What if I fail at being a mother and my kids hate me!? Lately I've been really stressing out. Duncan isn't home either to relieve my stress.

He was acting strange at breakfast, all zoned out. Then out of the blue, he said he was going to be out for the day. When I asked him why, he said he had some 'business' to take care of. I wistfully let him go, even though I wanted him here with me. I'm scared, what if I go into labor and Duncan isn't here?

My inner self told me to calm down, and to make sure everything was in place in the twins room. Me and Duncan had moved out last month into a beautiful house and happily furnished it, but the twins room was my favorite part. It always helped me calm down. I steadily walked up the stairs in the direction of the room. I simply adored the room, one side was pink, for the girl and the other was navy blue for the boy. I think you can guess what colors Duncan wanted for the room, but I wouldn't hear a word of it.

I cant believe this journey is coming to an end, and bestowing upon me two gifts in return. What could I have done to receive these miracles? I bet they will turn out wonderful. Two kids with jet black hair, oh and those beautiful teal eyes. I don't want the kids to look like me, I'm too boring and plain.

I don't want them to inherit my personality either. I know I'm too uptight and I always follow the rules, but I can't help it, that's the way I was raised. Not this time, I'm teaching my kids to be whoever they want to be. I don't want them to be exactly like Duncan either. He was raised with too much freedom, so he learned to be…well…himself.

After I walked out the twins room, the house felt vast and empty to me. I decided to call Bridget, we haven't talked in about a month. After she came, we sat down and talked for awhile. We caught up on our lives very quickly.

All the while my stomach was feeling stranger and stranger every few minutes. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and one of the last things on earth that I didn't want to happen, happened.

I bolted the door open and clutched my stomach. "Bridgette!"

She rushed over and immediately noticed something was wrong. "What is it Court?"

Tears were rushing to my eyes and I couldn't help but utter a whimper. "I-I think my water just broke!"

She looked shocked, but she shoved a coat at me and grabbed her phone.

"Courtney, we have to get you to the hospital, fast."

"B-but Duncan isn't here!" My worst fear was coming true by the minute.

"Now Courtney!" She shoved me out the door as I kept crying.

_**COURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCAN**_

I walked down my old, vaguely familiar street. I hated leaving Courtney at home all alone, especially on this month, but I just had to do this. 'No you don't,' said my inner self. Actually, yes I did, I needed some advice.

I came up to the door of my old house and hesitantly knocked on it. I cautiously waited for my mother to open the door, but something else greeted me.

A girl, probably in her teens judging by the way she looked, opened the door. She had purple streaks in her long, black tousled hair, and her face was covered in makeup half resembling a Goth and a Slut. She had a nose piercing, and triple piercings in her ears, and I think I spotted a naval piercing too. Her outfit consisted of mostly purple and black.

"Hey, who're you?" She eyed me up and down and glared at me.

"Same to you sweet-cheeks, haven't seen you around this joint lately."

"Nice Mohawk original, do it yourself?" I smirked, she reminded me of Noah on the first day of camp.

"Actually yes, you want one?" I had grabbed the majority of her hair in the process of saying this.

She angrily pulled her hair out of my grasp and stroked it reassuringly. "No thanks, you moron. Now what do you want?"

"Step aside, darling." I pushed her out of my way, and she was caught off guard. She tripped and fell on her back. She glared at me and pouted before getting up and stalking upstairs. Something about that look was familiar, but I ignored it and headed to the kitchen to find my mother.

I saw her cooking, so I stood aside. "Hey, mom…"

She turned around and smiled. "Oh, hello Duncan, nice to see you again. How's the house suiting you and Courtney? By the way, how is Courtney?"

The thing I really hated about visiting home and talking to my mother, is that she made it seem like nothing was ever wrong. Like she and my dad hadn't screwed up my childhood.

"Uhh…fine, Courtney's good. Mom I wanted to talk to you."

My mom caught the signal and beckoned to the living room. I followed her and sat across from her on the opposite couch. The mysterious girl from before came down and headed towards the kitchen, before my mom stopped her.

"Sweetie, don't you want to say hi to Duncan?" The girl looked as if she was about to choke, and rushed upstairs, looking like she was in tears.

I scratched my head, I was confused. "Mom, who is that girl? And what was that all about?"

My mom had a melancholy look on her face as she glanced down. "That was Kayla, you do remember her don't you? She hasn't been the same since you left."

Of course I remembered Kayla, she was my little sister. She adored, or used to adore me before I abandoned her. I had adored her too in my childhood years, until I turned into…well…me.

_ Flashback._

_ I hurriedly crammed my things into what few suitcases I had. I was finally leaving this horrid place for good. Cameron had agreed to me living with him for a year or two until I got a place of my own. Nothing could ever change my mind out of getting out of here._

_ I didn't notice Kayla standing in the doorway watching me with a sad expression on her face. "So, you're really leaving, aren't you?"_

_ I couldn't look at her, I knew she missed having me act like her older brother. She was upset that I was leaving, so she tried ignoring me all week._

_ I still didn't look up at her when I answered. "Yep."_

_ "And you aren't going to keep in touch with me. are you?" _

_"Nope."_

_ "Aren't you going to miss me?" My new heart and attitude wouldn't let me tell her yes. I ignored her and surveyed my room for anything I'd missed of left behind. _

_"When are you leaving?"_

_ I shrugged, "maybe a few hours, don't get your hopes up kid."_

_ She nodded and I stole a glance at her. She looked really sad, and I noticed a tear trickling down her cheek. I couldn't bring myself to confront her._

_ She left the room and I grabbed my laptop out of its case to waste the time. By the time I heard two sharp honks downstairs, it was getting dark._

_ I stopped by Kayla's room after I had gotten all my bags in the car. _

_"See you kid, try not to have too much fun while I'm gone."_

_ She didn't look up, but she answered me in a choked voice, "d-don't leave D-Duncan." _

_"sorry kid, you can't stop me."_

_ She tuned to face me, her eyes were red and tears were spilling out of them. "P-please Duncan, I'll m-miss you! I don't care if you a-avoid me just s-stay!"_

_ I tried to leave the room, it was too much for my stone heart to handle._

_ She grabbed my waist and cried into my shirt. "Please! I want my brother, I don't want to live without another one!"_

_ I pushed her away, but she stumbled backwards and fell on the floor._

_ "Try, starting now." _

_I walked out and into the car. That was the last I had heard from her in almost four years._

_End flashback._

"Wow, Kayla's…changed."

My mom chuckled slightly. "It seems all my kids want to turn Goth or something."

I found no humor in the joke though. "She really has missed you, why don't you go try to talk to her?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my Mohawk. "Listen, mom it's not that simple. What I did to her, wasn't…well…I just don't think she'll forgive me."

"Why don't you go try?" I sighed and got up. I really didn't want to do this. I headed upstairs and guided myself towards Kayla's room.

I saw her sitting on her bed, and it looked like she was reading a book. I was about to say something, until I noticed the book in her hands. It was a photo album of us when we were kids. I slowly crept forward, and she thankfully didn't notice. A tear rolled down her cheek when she got to the part when I turned fifteen. I wiped the tear away, before she noticed me. She hastily threw the photo album aside and wiped her face.

"Yeah, those were the days, weren't they?"

She glared at me all sadness gone, replaced by anger. "What's it to you? You come back to push me away?"

I could probably bet that she couldn't pull that tough girl act for long.

"You left me here, all alone, without any of my brothers to watch over me. Give me one reason why I should even be talking to you!"

"Cause I love you." She was taken aback and looked startled.

"T-then why didn't you tell me that four years ago!"

I sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "Kayla, a lot was going on at the time. I felt neglected, hurt, and very confused. I didn't like it here so I thought moving out was the solution. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that I loved you."

"Why Duncan?" Tears were at the brink of falling out of her eyes.

I sighed and replied, "god Kayla, you were only 11 you wouldn't have understood."

She didn't answer back then, she slumped down ad let her hair fall over her face.

"Kayla, what happened to you," I said pointing to her hair and face.

"I just wanted to be like you. I admire you Duncan, you're my big brother."

I pulled her into my arms and she tried to stifle her cries in my chest, I squeezed her tighter in return. By the time I let her go, she was asleep. I smiled, tucked her in and headed downstairs.

My mother was still there, just watching a show on TV. I sat back down next to her and she muted the show so we could talk.

"Duncan, what did you want to talk about?"

I sighed and said, "mom, I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad."

"Sweetie, I'm sure you'll do just fine. You're a wonderful boy."

"But what if I flip out at my own kid or neglect it or something?"

She frowned and said, "honey, I think you've had enough experience with neglect. You wont do that to your own child."

"I know, but…oh never mind."

"What?"

I couldn't tell my mom how I really felt, we weren't close enough. "Nothing…"

She pouted and said, "I hate it when you wont open up to me. Why don't you trust me enough to tell me everything?"

I put my face in my hands and groaned. First Kayla, now this? Too much family drama if you ask me.

"Mom, how can you be so blind? You and dad ruined all our childhoods, why do you think we all moved out without a word?"

"I know I wasn't the best mother. I know I neglected you guys. I don't live a day where I don't regret it, I'm just glad that you're willing to accept me in your life now."

I sighed a frustrated sigh and got up. "That's the thing! I don't know if I'm ready to accept my family back into Courtney's, the twins or even my life. But that's a decision I have to make on my own, with my own family by my side."

She nodded and got up as well. "I trust you'll make the right choice, you're a smart kid."

She rushed to the kitchen, because the house phone was ringing, and along with that my phone rang too.

"Hello?"

"Duncan, go to the hospital now! The babies are coming early!"

I panicked, Courtney was with Bridgette, but in labor without me by her side, that wasn't right.

"They weren't due for another week! How's Courtney? Is she alright?!"

"She's fine, hurry Duncan!"

I hung up and left the house without a word and sped off to the hospital.


	12. Over

Where the heck was Dun- another contraction stopped me from finishing my rant.

Why oh why had I chosen natural childbirth? I need the heavy stuff, I don't care if they knock me out till next week. I just want this to be over.

'Of course you don't Courtney, you want your kids. So stop ranting you pathetic loser and get in the game!'

My inner self was yelling at me at a time like this? I don't think so! 'SHUT THE HECK UP!!!'

Beat that inne- I winced as another painful contraction took over.

Bridgette came over to my side and put a wet cloth on my forehead. After she called Duncan and Geoff (who are both supposedly on their way,) she said she would stay with me during labor. That's what best friends are for, right?

"Hey, how are doing Court?"

I inhaled a sharp breath as a heavier contraction took over.

"Where's…..Duncan….need….now!"

I was breathing heavily, these contractions were coming faster by the minute.

"Duncan's on his way, just hang in there okay?"

I glared at her and said, "No, actually I thought I was going to take a jog."

She smiled and patted my head, what am I, a dog?!

My midwife came in and checked everything that needed to be checked. A look of shock came upon her face after she checked how far along I was.

"Wow Courtney, ten centimeters and you're ready to go."

Hysteria came upon me then. "Duncan's not here! I-I cant give birth without him, he's the freaking father!"

Bridgette came over and let me squeeze her hand. "Courtney, you need to focus. You're a CIT remember?"

"CIT's aren't taught how to give birth, especially when the father isn't here!"

The doctor came in and after he talked to the nurse he said, "it's time Courtney, you have to start pushing."

I looked terrified, I cant do this without Duncan. "No! I don't want to do this anymore!"

Bridgette looked upset for me, but there wasn't much she could do. "Courtney, it's kinda too late now. You need to start pushing."

So I did. It was agony, I was hoping that Duncan would burst through the door at any time, but he never did. I used up all my energy on the first few and just before I was about to give up, I heard from Bridgette, "Only one more Courtney, just one more and you can see your first child."

Even though the pain was nagging me, I drifted off back into my fantasy world. One where I was with my son and daughter, and Duncan was the ever loving father. I brought up what strength I had left in me and I pushed with all my might. My heart nearly jumped out of my body when I heard that little cry.

I closed my eyes and sank down as the excitement rose around me. "It's a boy!"

Well the boy came first…but how on earth was I supposed to push out the other one? I was drained head to foot. And what was the point, Duncan wasn't here either.

Bridgette squeezed my hand tighter. "Courtney, there's one more. Keep going, you can do this!"

Tears poured down my face. "I-I can't…not without Duncan…"

Soon as I said that I felt two strong hands on my shoulders. "Now, you don't have to."

I looked up and saw what I really needed now. "Duncan?"

"Sorry I'm late Princess."

He leaned down to kiss me and I gratefully complied. "Umm…Duncan, it's great that you're here, but Courtney really needs to get her daughter out now."

He smiled and came over to my side and grabbed my other hand. "Courtney, you can do this. I'm here now, everything will be okay."

I nodded. "okay, I'll try."

I pushed hard and with all my might, and it helped that Duncan was by my side cheering me on and on.

"Just one more Princess, you can do it. You're a CIT remember?"

I knew that I could handle this, and Duncan was right by my side. I successfully delivered my daughter, before I lost all energy.

Duncan leaned to kiss my forehead. "You kicked butt."

"I know, never again will you leave me on the ninth month alone without you."

He hugged me tight, smirked and said, "so, you're implying that you want to have more kids?"

I scoffed. "not now, but maybe in a few years…"

We were interrupted when the nurse came in carrying the twins. She handed the boy to me and the girl to Duncan.

"What should we name them?"

"Lets make a deal, you get to name the boy and I get to name the girl."

I smiled and looked down at my son. I studied him very carefully. He was beautiful, with dark hair, but with my eyes and a mini me/Duncan. I was in love with him.

"I want to name him…Devon." It sounded adorable to me.

Duncan leaned closer to me so I could see my baby girl. She looked just like her brother except with blue eyes like Duncan. I looked over at Duncan who looked adoringly at her.

"I think I want to name her….Alex."

I kissed him on the cheek. Finally the journey was over. Fulfilling, but over.

I lay down, Devon in my arms, let a few tears run down my face and fell asleep.

**I'm on the verge of tears, its finally the end!! Dont worry, there will definatly be a sequel, it probably will be up today. Watch out for it. The girl names were a tie between cassie and alex until someone just reviewed for alex. Dont worry cassie lovers, you will see a cassie in the sequel!! luv u all, this story was sooooo much fun to write!! ill miss it so much!!**


End file.
